Letters
by CatchingFire75
Summary: Each chapter is a letter from one of the characters to another, telling them how they feel. Sorry, I know the summary sucks, but I promise the story is better. The first chapter is sort of a test chapter, so if you like it, let me know and I'll continue. Thanks :) xxx
1. Annie to Finnick

_**Lette**__**rs**_

To Finnick,

I'm sorry you died. I miss you so much. You died a hero though, to make the world a better place for our son, Finnick Jnr. I don't know if you know but the rebel's won. Thanks to you. I know you never trusted Coin, so I thought I'd let you know that Katniss killed Coin as well as Snow, with the same arrow. Well, she shot Coin off of a balcony, instead of Snow, and in the moment, everyone charged forward, stamping on Snow in the process, and killing him. Talk about killing two birds with one stone.

Finnick Jnr is getting bigger every day. Johanna's been amazing and there for both of us every step of the way. She's so upset about loosing you as well. She misses you much more than she lets on. It breaks her heart to look at Finn, as he looks so much like you. He's got my personality as well. He's kind, caring and looks after me more than a three year old should. Just the other day, I was crying in my chair, thinking of your smile, he came running up to me and clammered to be picked up. I lifted him onto my lap and he immediatly locked his chubby arms around my neck and said "Don't cry Mamma, Daddy is still with us, in here" and pointed to my heart. He's a blessing. I just wish he could grow up with his Dad as well.

That doesn't mean I'm going to keep you from him. Every night I tell him a story about you. His big, strong, brave Father. At the moment, I tell him happy stories of your childhood, but when he get's a bit older, I will tell stories of our games, and the rebellion and what Panem used to be and how you made the world a much better place so he could have the childhood every child deserves.

You will always be in my heart.

Forever and always,

Annie, the poor, mad woman you somehow loved over all those other rich, beautiful girls

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**A/N Hey, so I'm CatchingFire75. You may have read some of my other stories, in which you'll know that this is a very different sort of fanfiction to what I usually write, but if you haven't then hi! I really hope you enjoy this story. Please review and let me know what you think and how I can improve. I always, always welcome constructive criticism, or good comments. Also, if you have any ideas, or you want me to write a letter to and from characters in particular, feel free to let me know in a review. I look forward to your feedback! Thanks again xxx**_


	2. Ailia to Cecilla

_**Lette**__**rs**_

To Mummy,

I hope you get this as Daddy won't tell me where you are, just that you are in a better place away from everything. I don't like it here. It's scary. There is so much fighting. I don't like it. The other day, there was lots of hover crafts and then a boy and a girl with scary weapons climbed on top of the hospital roof with your best friend Paylor, and shot down people from the Capitol, and they didn't get arrested! The girl got shot though. It's very scary though. When I asked Kerry why they didn't get arrested, she said because the Capitol are scared of them. Why would they be scared of children, Mummy?

They took away our big house in victors village, saying you don't deserve it. But you do, Mummy. You always told me you did everything you could so that we could all live happily in our big house. I told one of the bad men that you'd be very cross when you came back. He just laughed at me.

We live in The Smog now. The horrible, dusty part of district eight. In a dirty, fallen shack that smells of the factories. I hate it. I'd much rather be with you in our big house. Dad said we have live her for now, until he finds something a bit better. I asked him when we would go back to our big house, but he said we never would and then he left for work.

Daddy and Kerry cry a lot when they think I can't see them. I can. This morning, I asked Kerry what happened, and if she mised you too. She called me a very lucky girl and then made me breakfast. They think I don't remember you, but I do! I could never forget you! They think I don't cry at night as well! I do. I miss you so much, but I know that one day I'll see you again. Hopefully soon.

I hate that my last memory of you is Kerry and I holding onto your arms and screaming Mummy when that short, fat orange lady that looked like one of those oompa loompas from that film we watched when I fell over and bleeded, called your name. Daddy and Kerry spent the whole of that week glued to the television, I told them it wasbad for them. They usually made me sit in my room and play games so they could watch quietly. I didn't want to watch it anyway. I was too upset with bad man who pulled you away from us.

Please come home, Mummy. I miss you. So does Kerry and Daddy, but I miss you lots. Come home soon. Please Mummy.

Lots of love,

Ailia

_**A/N Hey, so I haven't had any reviews at all for the first chapter, which hurt, so if you like these one shots, please review. Or if you think there is something I could improve on, please review. Also, I hope you liked this chapter. In case you didn't guess, it was from Cecilla's youngest daughter to her Mum, telling her how much she misses her. I tried to make her sound as young and innocent as possible, as she didn't know what had happend to her Mum. If you have a request for certain people to write/recieve letters, please review and let me know! Thanks xxx**_


	3. Katniss to Rue

_**Lette**__**rs**_

To Rue,

I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you. I'm so sorry Marvel killed you. He is the one kill I don't regret. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, is our motto in district twelve.

The main reason I became your ally was because you reminded me so much of my little sister, Prim, who I fought so hard to protect. That simalarity made me trust you and want to protect you. It made me want to be there for you. It made me want to put your life before mine. I'm sorry I let you die.

I hope you are safe and sound, and forgive me. Believe me though, you are in a much better place than me. At least you are safer and have freedom, something we victors will never have. Winning the games has made me realise that out of the twenty four tributes that go into the games, none of them will ever truely be victors. If you win, then President Snow threatens you to do something to his advantage, even if he leaves you alone, you still have to deal with the nightmares that come. Haunting from the dead. THe innocent children that you killed. I haven't had a decents night sleep for months.

I truely am sorry, and I miss you everyday.

RIP and forever in my heart,

Katniss

xxx

_**A/N Hey, sorry this chapter is so short. I'm not sure whether to continue this series of drabbles or not, as I am getting no reviews. I've had two so far. A big shout out though to my two reviewers, if I can continue this story, the next chapter I will do is from Cato to Clove. If I don't get at least three reviews in twenty four hours, I'm not gonna bother with this story anymore as it seems like nobody likes it. Thanks for reading if you have, and if this is the last chapter, thanks again for reading. xxx**_


	4. Authors Note

_**This story will not be continued due to the lack of interest in it. Sorry to the people who reviewed/followed/favourited and enjoyed this story! If you want you can check out my other stories, Hunger Games: Truth or Dare, Blood and Torture: 42nd Games and 75 Victors! Thanks again! Sorry I couldn't continue, just I've had three reviews in three chapters, which take me ages to write. It just doesn't seem worth it. Thanks again xx**_


End file.
